Melodi yang Hampa
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Azusa kini terasa hampa baginya. Dia tak mampu mendengar alunan musik yang dimainkannya bersama anggota klub musik ringan yang dia sayangi. Canda dan tawa, termasuk panggilan "Azu-nyan" untuknya dari salah satu senpai-nya, juga tak lagi memasuki indera pendengarannya seperti dulu. / "Maafkan aku... Aku tak bisa mendengar kalian..." / Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear


Disclaimer: K-On was created by Kakifly

Warning: OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, Deaf!Azusa, jalan cerita amburadul, dsb

Summary: Apa yang dirasakan Azusa kini terasa hampa baginya. Dia tak mampu mendengar alunan musik yang dimainkannya bersama anggota klub musik ringan yang dia sayangi. Canda dan tawa, termasuk panggilan "Azu-nyan" untuknya dari salah satu senpai-nya, juga tak lagi memasuki indera pendengarannya seperti dulu. / "Maafkan aku... Aku tak bisa mendengar kalian..." / Dedicated for #EyesVoiceHear by Eqa Skylight and Xtreme Guavaniko with prompt: Deaf (Tuli). Mind to RnR?

 ***~Melodi yang Hampa~***

*Azusa POV*

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini?

Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak aku mengetahui kalau aku sudah tak bisa mendengar lagi. Aku merasakan tidak ada suara apapun memasuki telingaku. Hanya kesunyian yang kudengar. Itu membuatku syok. Sungguh aku tak percaya kalau aku akan mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Hal yang kutakutkan selama hidupku. Tapi ini sudah terjadi...

Hal buruk yang menimpa padaku ini karena kesalahanku. Aku sering memutar musik keras-keras di kamar sambil berlatih memainkan Muttan, gitar kesayanganku. Meskipun aku jago bermain gitar, aku tetap terus berlatih agar aku bisa tampil maksimal bersama senpai-senpaiku di panggung festival sekolah nanti. Mengetahui kebiasaanku itu, orangtuaku memperingatkanku untuk tidak bermain atau mendengarkan musik dengan suara keras. Namun aku malah mengabaikan mereka. Akibatnya, gendang telingaku jadi robek dan tak dapat berfungsi lagi seperti dulu. Dengan kata lain, aku tuli.

Kalau aku tuli begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengarkan musik favoritku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengar alunan Muttan yang kumainkan? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengar musik yang kuciptakan bersama dengan senpai-senpaiku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengar itu semua?

Memikirkan itu sungguh membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, kesal dan marah menyatu menjadi satu. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Tak hanya itu, hatiku seakan tertusuk-tusuk. Perih. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Aku terisak. Air mataku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha menahannya, namun tetap saja air mata itu jatuh. Ya Tuhan, aku tak bisa... Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku tak bisa mendengar lagi. Aku tak bisa mendengar apapun di sekelilingku. Ya Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman untukku karena aku tak mendengarkan nasihat orangtuaku?

Ayah, Ibu dan Dokter berusaha menenangkanku yang sedang menangis. Namun aku malah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka mencoba berbicara padaku untuk menghiburku, tapi aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Aku juga tak bisa mendengar suara isak tangisku sendiri. Terdengar hampa dan sunyi. Seperti aku sedang berada di luar angkasa. Sungguh aku tak berpura-pura.

Aku benar-benar tuli...

* * *

*Normal POV*

Seminggu kemudian, Azusa kembali dari rumah sakit dan bersekolah seperti biasa. Namun ada yang tak biasa dari dirinya. Wajahnya tak secerah langit pagi ini. Tatapan matanya kosong. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya hingga membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya sontak menjadi heran. Bahkan ketika dia memasuki SMA Sakuragaoka dan melewati beberapa siswi yang masih berada di luar gedung sekolah, mereka jadi heran sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan gitaris muda itu.

"Itu Nakano-san, kan? Kenapa auranya terlihat suram sekali?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia baru putus dengan pacarnya atau apalah..."

"Ah, nggak mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu terjadi padanya yang tak mengenakkan. Tapi, kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Kasihan sekali Nakano-san..."

Meskipun mereka sibuk membicarakan dirinya, tapi Azusa tidak mendengarnya. Bukan tak mau dengar atau apa, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Gadis dengan rambut hitam diikat dua itu terus melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah. Dia mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan bergegas ke dalam kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran sekolah di kelasnya, Azusa hanya diam. Dia tidak dapat mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya. Dia mencoba memahami pelajarannya lewat gerakan bibir gurunya. Menurut dokter yang memeriksanya, dia harus belajar berkomunikasi dengan cara membaca bibir lawan bicaranya. Meskipun suasana kelasnya ramai, tapi bagi Azusa ini terasa hampa. Dia tetap saja sedang berada di dalam kesunyian.

Setelah pelajaran sekolah usai, Azusa segera mengemas tasnya. Tak lupa, dia mengambil tas gitarnya dan memakaikannya ke bahu. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan menuju ruang musik dimana dia sering berlatih musik bersama dengan anggota kakak kelasnya. Setelah sampai di sana, dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya dirinya seorang. Namun, Azusa tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia memang ingin sendirian.

Dia lalu meletakkan tasnya ke sofa dan tas gitarnya ke lantai. Kemudian, dia mengambil gitar kesayangannya dan duduk di atas sofa. Jari-jarinya yang mungil mulai memetik senar gitar, mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu.

Tapi meskipun dia memainkan gitarnya dengan lancar, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mendengarkan alunan melodi indah yang dia mainkan. Bahkan ketika dia selesai memainkan lagunya, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya semakin muram. Emosi kembali membuncah di hatinya yang penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Meskipun aku tahu aku sudah tuli... Tapi kenapa aku masih ingin memainkan Muttan? tanyanya dalam hati. Sungguh aku tak lagi... Aku tak lagi bisa mendengar musik yang kumainkan. Tetap saja ini terdengar hampa. Kalau Yui-senpai dan yang lain tahu bahwa aku tuli, bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti?

Aku tak ingin mereka tahu. Aku tak ingin mereka mengasihaniku dan membiarkanku untuk tidak berlatih musik. Aku tak ingin mereka melakukan itu padaku. Aku masih ingin memainkan Muttan, memainkan musik yang indah bersama mereka. Seandainya saja... Aku bisa memutar balik waktu dan mengulang semuanya.

Seandainya saja aku tak tuli... Seperti dulu. Pasti kehidupanku terasa normal. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi alarm yang membangunkanku. Aku bisa mendengar burung berkicau saat aku bangun pagi. Aku bisa mendengar teman-teman memanggil namaku. Termasuk panggilan Yui-senpai khusus untukku, "Azu-nyan". Aku bisa mendengar suara Muttan yang kumainkan. Aku bisa mendengar musik yang kumainkan bersama mereka di atas panggung. Bahkan nyanyian Yui-senpai yang indah. Bukan kehidupan penuh kehampaan dan kesunyian seperti yang kujalani sekarang ini.

Seandainya saja...

"Azu-nyan!" Suara seseorang menyapa Azusa. Disertai dengan pelukan maut yang mampu membuatnya kaget bukan main. Orang yang memeluknya itu adalah Yui, senpai-nya. Tapi Azusa tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Dia malah menatap Yui dengan wajah datar.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi, Azu-nyan. Aku kangen banget sama kamu. Habis, seminggu ini kamu tidak bersama kami untuk minum teh buatan Mugi-chan. Bahkan kamu juga melewatkan latihannya, lho! Hehe..." cerita Yui sambil tertawa kecil.

Namun sekali lagi, Azusa tidak menyahut bahkan membalas pembicaraan gadis bersurai coklat pendek sebahu itu. Dia tidak mampu membaca gerakan bibirnya karena Yui bercerita dengan tempo cepat sekali.

Melihat Azusa seperti itu, senyuman manis Yui di bibirnya jadi memudar. Keningnya berkerut, heran memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang tak biasanya. "Are? Azu-nyan? Kamu kenapa?"

"Yuhuu! Ketua klub datang!" seru Ritsu riang, memasuki ruang musik melalui pintu.

"Konnichiwa," sapa Mio dan Tsumugi serempak dari belakang Ritsu. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Yui yang masih memeluk Azusa.

"Oh, Azusa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah seminggu kita nggak bertemu," kata Mio pada Azusa.

"Hai, Azusa! Seminggu ini kamu sudah melewatkan latihannya. Padahal, biasanya kamu yang paling bersemangat latihan selain Mio. Dari mana saja kamu selama ini?" tanya Ritsu.

"Azusa-chan, kamu juga melewatkan kue-kue manis dariku, terutama kue _blackforest_ yang kubawa Sabtu lalu. Maaf, ya sudah habis," ujar Tsumugi sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

Tapi Azusa tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Azusa/Azusa-chan?" Mereka bertiga serentak menatap Azusa heran.

"Ano, Azu-nyan sepertinya tidak menyahut kalian. Termasuk aku. Tak biasanya dia bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Dia malah diam kayak patung..." kata Yui, mulai cemas.

"Azu-sa..." Ritsu mengeja sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat ke wajah Azusa.

"Ritsu..." tegur Mio seraya menepis tangan gadis berbando itu. Ritsu malah nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya, tapi Mio cuek saja. Dia lalu berpaling ke arah Azusa. "Azusa, kenapa kamu tak menyahut? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahu Azusa.

"Azusa-chan, tolong jawablah. Jangan diam saja," timpal Tsumugi. Dia kelihatannya juga khawatir.

"Hmm... Jangan-jangan Azusa mulai sombong, ya?" tebak Ritsu seenaknya.

"Eh?!" Yui terkejut bukan main. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin, Ritsu! Kamu ini ada-ada saja," tukas Mio. "Aku rasa Azusa diam seperti ini pasti karena ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu pada kita," sambungnya.

"Aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Azu-nyan. Hiks..." tutur Yui mewek.

"Aku juga, Yui-chan. Hanya Azusa-chan yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kita harus bertanya padanya," terang Tsumugi.

"Tapi itu percuma," sangkal Ritsu. "Azusa tidak menjawab bahkan menceritakan masalahnya pada kita. Memang ini cuma satu-satunya cara. Bertanya padanya. Kalau dia terus diam seperti ini, kita nggak akan bisa tahu masalahnya apa. Akh... Ini benar-benar membuatku cemas," gerutunya sembari mencengkeram poni rambutnya.

Melihat kakak-kakak kelasnya berdebat di hadapannya, Azusa jadi bimbang sendiri. Meskipun dia tak mendengar apa yang mereka debatkan, namun dia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah mereka. Azusa berpikir kalau mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya penuh keraguan. Haruskah dia memberitahu pada mereka bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami ketulian? Kalau seandainya mereka tahu, bagaimana reaksi mereka? Azusa tahu mereka pasti sedih. Makanya dia memilih untuk tidak memberitahu mereka. Tapi melihat mereka berdebat seperti ini, Azusa tak tega juga.

Seperti yang kuduga, mereka mengkhawatirkanku, pikir Azusa. Yui-senpai, Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai dan Ritsu-senpai... Mereka semua terlihat sedang membicarakanku walaupun aku tak mendengarnya. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus memberitahu mereka kalau aku tuli?

Awalnya Azusa ragu memberitahu mereka. Tapi karena dia tak mau kakak kelasnya berdebat soal dirinya, dia merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya Azusa bertekad untuk melakukannya.

Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya. Mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya, pikirnya. Meskipun aku sudah tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar suaraku lagi, setidaknya aku masih punya mulut untuk berbicara. Aku harus berbicara pada mereka! Harus!

"Ka, kalian... Kalian berhentilah berdebat... Kumohon... Aku ingin bicara pada kalian," ucap Azusa perlahan, tapi pasti. Ucapannya cukup ampuh untuk bisa membuat Yui dan yang lain berhenti berdebat. Mereka lalu menatap Azusa.

"Wah, ternyata dia masih bisa bicara!" seru Ritsu. Raut wajahnya berubah jadi cerah.

"Syukurlah..." Mio mengelus dada, merasa lega melihat Azusa mau membuka mulutnya. "Azusa, beritahu pada kami. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Azu-nyan! Kumohon beritahu kami..." ucap Yui sambil menitikkan air matanya, terharu. "Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa, Azu-nyan... Beritahu kami..."

"Katakan saja pada kami, Azusa-chan. Kami semua adalah sahabatmu. Tak hanya itu, kami juga menganggapmu sebagai adik kami... Kumohon, ceritakan masalahmu. Kami akan membantumu..." pinta Tsumugi memohon.

Azusa terdiam begitu melihat mereka berempat mengerumuninya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Namun sayang, Azusa tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka. Suara Yui yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Suara Mio yang tegas, mencerminkan kedewasaan dalam dirinya. Suara Tsumugi yang lembut dan sopan, terdengar sekali kalau dia berasal dari keluarga elit. Suara Ritsu yang penuh canda dan kehebohan, membuat siapapun tertawa mendengarnya. Azusa sangat merindukan itu. Tapi, apalah daya kalau dirinya harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dia sekarang hanya bisa membaca gerakan bibir mereka walaupun dia tidak mengerti sepenuhnya. Ya, Azusa masih baru bisa melakukan itu.

"A, aku..." Azusa membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku... Maafkan aku..."

"Eh?" Yui dan teman-temannya tak mengerti apa yang barusan Azusa katakan. Kenapa Azusa meminta maaf pada mereka? Bukankah Azusa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?

"Apa maksudmu, Azusa?" tanya Mio perlahan. Nah, kali ini Azusa bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku tak bisa mendengar kalian..."

Mendengar itu, mereka berempat terkejut bukan kepalang. Bahkan Mio sampai syok. "A, Azusa?! Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Ya, Mio-senpai..." Azusa tersenyum miris. "Aku sudah tuli..."

"APA?!" Suara mereka akhirnya sukses membuat ketenangan dalam ruang musik itu seketika buyar. Mata mereka terbelalak, seakan mau meloncat dari rongga matanya. Tubuh mereka gemetaran. Yui, Mio, Ritsu dan Tsumugi tak menyangka kalau adik kelas kesayangan mereka yang juga termasuk anggota termuda di klub musik ringan, mengalami tuli total. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Azusa tidak merespon sapaan mereka.

"Ka, kamu tidak bercanda kan, Azu-nyan?" ucap Yui bergetar, masih tidak percaya.

Setelah membaca gerakan bibir Yui, Azusa menggeleng cepat. "Sejak kapan aku pernah bercanda, Yui-senpai? Aku benar-benar tuli!" jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. Air matanya mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Azu-nyan..." Yui menatap adik kelasnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Azusa." Kali ini Mio yang berbicara. "Jadi, seminggu ini... Kamu tidak datang ke sekolah karena... Kamu tuli?" tanyanya pelan-pelan agar Azusa bisa mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Azusa mengangguk lemah. "Aku... Aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Waktu itu, telingaku mengalami gangguan sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Apalagi suaraku sendiri... Aku mengetahuinya sendiri karena aku yang mengalaminya meskipun dokter memeriksaku di sana..."

Dia lalu menunduk. Butiran kristal mengalir dari mata coklatnya. Karena tak tahan dengan penderitaan yang dia alami sekarang ini, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ini rasanya menyakitkan untukku... Aku juga tak menyangka kalau aku harus mengalami ini... Sebenarnya dokter sudah berusaha menyembuhkan telingaku, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Makanya itu, aku mencoba belajar berkomunikasi dengan membaca gerakan bibir kalian... Tapi tetap saja aku..."

Azusa terdiam. Yang lain hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan Azusa katakan.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun! Suaraku sendiri, musik ciptaan kita, nyanyian Yui-senpai, alunan gitarku, panggilan untukku, tawa dan canda yang menghiburku... Itu semua sudah kuanggap kenangan bagiku... Karena... Aku sudah tak bisa mendengar semua itu lagi. Semuanya itu terasa hampa dan sunyi bagiku. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain musik... Mengobrol... Tertawa... Dan bercanda dengan kalian! Aku sungguh tidak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar itu semua! Sungguh aku tak bisa... Seandainya saja aku mendengarkan nasihat orangtuaku... Aku takkan tuli seperti ini! Huaaa! Huhuhu..."

Mendengar ceritanya, Yui dan yang lain menjadi merasa iba pada gadis berambut pigtail itu. Sedangkan Azusa sendiri menangis meraung-raung. Namun, tiba-tiba Yui menepuk kepala Azusa untuk menenangkannya hingga dia berhenti menangis dan menatap Yui.

"Azu-nyan... Aku mengerti..." ucap Yui pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang ini... Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Kehampaan dan kesunyian... Tapi... Tidak seharusnya kamu merasa kesepian karena kamu tuli..."

"Yu, Yui-senpai... Apa maksudmu?"

"Kan ada kami berempat yang akan menemanimu... Meskipun kamu tidak bisa mendengar suara kami, setidaknya kamu masih punya mata untuk melihat kami. Kamu tahu, Azu-nyan? Kamu bisa melihat dan masih mengenaliku dan teman-temanku itu sudah cukup bagiku... Aku tak peduli kamu tuli... Yang penting, kamu masih jadi bagian dari kami di klub ini!" jelas Yui panjang lebar.

"Eh?" Begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakan Yui padanya, mata Azusa seketika berbinar.

"Yang dikatakan Yui itu benar," ujar Mio. "Kita tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Jadi, tak usah kamu sesalkan... Sebetulnya, aku juga tak peduli kamu tuli atau tidak... Kamu masih tetap bersama kami... Walaupun kamu tidak bisa mendengar alunan gitarmu, kamu masih bisa bermain gitar, kan?"

"Te, tentu saja aku masih bisa!" jawab Azusa antusias.

"Nah, itu baru yang namanya semangat!" sahut Ritsu. "Jangan karena kamu tuli, kamu jadi merasa putus asa karena tak mampu mendengar musik yang kita mainkan. Kamu masih bisa, kok melakukannya... Aku percaya itu."

"Ritsu-senpai... Kenapa kamu mempercayai itu?" tanya Azusa heran.

"Karena kamu sudah terlatih bermain gitar... Bahkan sebelum kamu tuli, kamu yang paling bersemangat berlatih musik. Sampai-sampai kamu protes karena kami malah memilih bersantai sambil minum teh. Hehe..." Ritsu menyengir lebar. "Jadi, kamu harus tetap memiliki semangat itu dalam dirimu seperti dulu... Walaupun kamu kehilangan kemampuan pendengaranmu..."

"A, aku tak dengar apa yang kamu bicarakan..." kata Azusa polos.

"Hei! Aku sudah capek-capek berceramah pelan-pelan, tahu!" protes Ritsu agak kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ritsu-senpai."

"Oalah..." Ritsu menepuk jidatnya. Dia merasa dikerjai.

"Kamu tahu Beethoven?" tanya Tsumugi lembut sambil mendekati Azusa dan menepuk bahunya. Refleks Azusa menoleh.

"Eh? Mugi-senpai bilang apa tadi?"

"Beethoven..." ulang Tsumugi perlahan.

"Beet... Hoven? Siapa dia?" tanya Azusa dengan dahi berkerut.

"Dia adalah pencipta musik klasik ternama sekaligus pemimpin orkes di Jerman... Waktu dia mengalami tuli total, dia masih mau memimpin orkes... Meskipun satu not pun tak bisa dia dengar sampai kematian menjemputnya..." jawab Tsumugi menerangkan.

"Sou..." Azusa manggut-manggut.

"Nah, Azusa-chan, kamu harus bisa seperti Beethoven... Dia itu tak pernah menyerah dalam bermusik walaupun ketulian menghalanginya. Tetap semangat dan jangan menyerah..." kata gadis bermahkota pirang berombak itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gan-ba-tte, Azu-nyan...!" ucap Yui bersemangat seraya mengeja.

"Kalian..." Leher Azusa seakan mencekiknya karena terharu melihat kakak-kakak seniornya menghibur bahkan menyemangatinya. Dia jadi tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi saking terharunya. Dia tak menyangka kalau mereka masih menganggap Azusa sebagai anggota klub musik ringan walaupun dia tuli total. Mereka juga berharap Azusa bermain musik dengan mereka di atas panggung. Dalam hatinya, Azusa bersyukur memiliki teman yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Mereka selalu ada dalam hidupnya. Baik suka maupun duka. Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya berlinang. Namun Azusa menghapusnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibir mungilnya.

"Kalian... Begitu baik sekali... Aku... Aku senang kalian mau aku memainkan musik dengan kalian lagi... Dengan ini... Aku jadi bersemangat menghadapinya. Arigato..."

"Kyaa! Azu-nyan, kamu imut sekali kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu," kata Yui gemas, lalu dia memeluk Azusa erat-erat seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

Mendadak Azusa kaget mendapat pelukan dari senpai-nya itu. "Yu, Yui-senpai...!"

"Walaupun kamu tuli, kamu tetaplah Azu-nyan-ku yang kusayang... Kalau kamu ada masalah... Nggak usah ragu bilang pada kami."

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Senpai..." balas Azusa dingin.

"Hidoii yo!"

"Aku bercanda..." Azusa tersenyum nakal, lalu membalas pelukan Yui. "Arigato, Yui-senpai... Aku menyayangimu..."

"Azu-nyan... Aku juga sayang kamu..."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Azusa/Azusa-chan...!" Mio, Ritsu dan Tsumugi serentak memeluk mereka berdua. Kelima sahabat itu saling berpelukan. Dengan rasa persahabatan mereka yang erat, tak dapat diputuskan. Di sela-sela pelukan, mereka tertawa riang. Mengubah suasana yang awalnya suram penuh kesedihan menjadi cerah penuh tawa dan keceriaan.

Terima kasih, Tuhan... Engkau telah memberiku teman terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa hidup dengan mereka. Aku janji, dengan ketulian yang kualami ini, aku akan selalu memainkan musik dengan mereka, kata Azusa dalam hati.

 ***~The End~***

Hai, semuanya! Apa kabar? Berjumpa lagi dengan aku, Rizuki sang Author di fandom K-On! ^o^)/

Syukurlah... Aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan FF ini untuk mengikuti Eyes, Voice and Hear Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Eqa Skylight dan Xtreme Guavaniko. Terima kasih buat kalian berdua yang telah memberiku kesempatan untuk berpatisipasi di challenge ini... :)

Entah kenapa, pas sudah mau siap buat FF-nya ini sungguh membuatku mau nangis. Aku paling suka di bagian akhir cerita ini. Yui dan teman-temannya masih mau menerima Azusa walaupun dia sudah tuli. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tersentuh. Jadi keingat sama quote, "Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu ada untuk kita baik di saat senang maupun susah." Istilah ini maksudnya kalau seorang teman tidak disebut sahabat kalau dia hanya ada saat kita lagi senang, tapi malah pergi di saat kita sedang kesusahan. Maupun sebaliknya. So, harus seimbang kalau mau disebut sahabat.

Apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? Mohon maaf kalau amburadul dan gaje ceritanya. Plus chara-nya OOC pakai banget. Hiks... Padahal aku sudah berusaha menulisnya semaksimal mungkin. Semoga saja kalian suka... :'3

Yosh, sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. Kalau kalian mau kasih komentar, silakan saja masukkan komentarmu di Review. Mau fav ataupun foll juga dipersilakan. Asal jangan Flame, ya...

Jaa ne, minna-san! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa... :D


End file.
